


Yudai

by Your_fangirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marking, alpha GoM except Kise, yudai is an omega men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_fangirl/pseuds/Your_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the most wanted person in the world, but people tend to hurt them the most. They probably the most powerful source of energy for Alpha, but people tend to destroy them.They are said as the gift from God, but they were broken so badly. Just because they are different, just because they are male and omega, people thought they deserve treated like shit.<br/>And when they are looking for someone to shelter them, those people just choose to ignore it and go...<br/>Yudai. Yudai is very different, being Yudai isn't easy, and absolutely harder if your potential mate ignored you, forget about you, leave you alone, treat you like shit or worst, rape you in place.<br/>but maybe that happened because your supposed to be mate is the strongest alpha, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Page

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no basuke is not mine. i just borrow the character. English is not my native language and to be honest, this is my first story, so.... anyway, thank you so much for mention my flaws, i am really happy and glad that you still likes my story even though there were a lot of grammatical errors and misspelling.

He doesn't like it, the smell of candies and flowers and any other scent he can’t fully distinguish in the air. He takes another deep breath and tries to ignore the scent in his nose, the scent of omegas. Since he grew up surrounded by the scent of alpha, smell too much of omega’s scent makes him feel dizzy and weak. If you are used to living with lions, subconsciously you will think you're also a lion, and so does Kise. For almost 3 years live amongst the strong alpha, makes Kise never enjoys the omega’s scent. But this is going to be his new home, his new life, and he promised himself that the new page of his thick book of life will going to be wonderful, and all the past would be erased from his memories, consider all of it never exist.

Today is his first day as a senior high student. He hopes everything will go well, but he is not really sure, because being omegas man doesn't sit well with the omegas women. Yep, he is the omegas men, one of the rare human being that ever exist in the world, people often called them Yudai. There are very limited people with the same condition as him, if he is not wrong, only 5 in Japan, and (fortunately or not) all of them is around his age, and there are 2 of them in this school, and apparently, they were enrolled in this school before Kise came.  
To be honest, Kise actually know one of the other Yudai (not the Yudai that enrolled in this school) long before he choose to entered this school.

He is his friend,or was, his friend in Kiseki no Sedai. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a light blue haired boy, shorter than him, smaller too, and a very passive and unexpressed, he never show any emotions and very easy to vanished. Kise terribly likes Kuroko, and even though kuroko almost always avoids him whenever he wanted to hug him, or ignored his messages, but Kise know that deep down inside, kuroko very concerned about Kise. And if it is not by Kuroko, Kise would absolutely still under pressure and desperate right now. If it is not by Kuroko, Kise probably already died in suicide. And he also feel really grateful for the small boy, since they are both Yudai, Kuroko have no problem at all about kise decision to take different school when both of them decided to leave the Kiseki no Sedai team.

As he walk in toward the gate, he hear some voice from the corner behind the building. Without hesitation, he run toward the place, and what he see next is something very unpleasant for him. Kise ever saw two big guy fighting, or a bunch of stupid alpha fight among each other, but this is sure something new to him. Standing not too far away from him, there are some boys that surround one little boy. The boy looks suffered, half beaten, bleed, clothes in tatters, whimpers and writhing, but not asking for help, the guys around him laughed while they kicked and hit the boy. After a while, he try to stand but it seems like his legs already giving up and he fell back to the ground. 

Can't dwells it any longer, Kise runs toward them and stop whatever they were doing in there.

“ Hey, stop it right now, what are doing?! Let him go!”   
All of them stopped and look at Kise. From the scent, Kise could tell that almost all of them is Beta, but there are two scary guy that absolutely an Alpha. Of course that boy can’t win against them.  
At first they only stood there, waiting for their leader to make a decision. But as time passed, one of them whispered to one of the Alpha . “ He is Alpha, strong one, better leave this kids today, boss, he look rich and powerful, we are not going to leave here untouched.”

Kise watch them look hesitated before they all leave. “ You are lucky today, Kazu – chan, this one might be your future mate, what a shame, we can’t even give you some mark before you are taken.” Said one of the Alpha as he gave his last kick to the boy’s stomach and leave Kise and the raven boy alone.

“ Could you stand? Need some help?” Asked Kise, but the boy just shook his head and use his hand to support his weight as he tried to stand, but failed. He try again and able to sit on the ground. From close distance, this boy look a bit bigger and older.

“ Thanks, i’m sure i can not make it this time, they really take a shit out of me today. Alpha around here tend to hurt people just because we are some weak creature called omega. By the way, who are you, i've never seen you around here, before. what do an alphas doing here?” He said as he wiped away the blood from his hand and face, and straightened his hair. Kise have to admit that this boy is beautiful, well, this boy is handsome, but his face is cute and his body is small, he has a slender leg, small palms and a shoulder-length black hair that make him look fragile but tough in the same time. The boy is not that short, but absolutely shorter than Kise, and it seems like they are in the same age. Apart from it,the most beautiful part of him it's maybe his eyes, his silver blue eyes that look so captivating. And his scent smell like a honey, with some...green tea? Kise is not sure, but his scent kinda familiar...

“ Well, for your surprise, i am not an alpha, i am a new student in here. I am all the same as you” Kise said with a huge grin on his lips.  
The raven boy look up with a surprised expression in his face, he looked confused and hesitant for a moment “ You're lying, your scent is absolutely an alpha. Stop kidding around, i am not stupid.” His voice sounded as if he is offended, but Kise just give him his dazzling smile, and start to open the glove he wore. After both of his hand come into sight, he showed his palm to the raven boy. There are dark marks painted in his palm, half done marked which Kise always regret ever made .  
“ You are...kidding me? It’s a marks? Really? How old are you? And...by that, you want to tell me that you are...you are...an omega? You?” he didn't seem too convinced, but Kise just nodded his head to reassure him .

“ Maybe because of this marks, they tought i am an alpha, even though i hate this marks, but it never failed to protect me and cover up my scent, so other people smell me as an alpha, not an omega, and altough made this marks was the biggest mistake i’ve ever made, but thanks to this, no body ever dare to approach me and hurt me. By the way, i am not catch your name, so, you are...”  
“ Oh, i am Takao, Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you, and you? Your face and the marks seems familiar to me, i don’t know, it seems like i ever saw you somewhere, but i’m sure this is the first time we meet, right?”  
Kise smile widely and nod. “ Yeah, it’s the first time we meet, i am Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you Takaocchi.”

Takao chuckle after hear the cute nickname he got from the blondie, but suddenly freeze. Kise Ryouta. Sure, he knew kise, he knew him even before they are meet. “ You are.. one of the Kiseki no Sedai? you are the copycat? Of course , how can i be so stupid, you are one of Shin-chan’s friend, right? I saw you in magazine that featured the whole members of Kiseki no Sedai, and you are in it. ”

“Shin-chan?”  
“ Yeah, shin-chan, Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou, you know him, don’t you?” Takao looked very happy and excited, Shin-chan almost never allow him to meet with anyone, let alone his friends in Kiseki No Sedai, so when he met one of them, takao almost exploded by a lot of excitement.  
“ Yeah, i know Midorimachi, the last time i meet him is a month ago, how do you know him, Takaocchi?” asked Kise.

“ Well, i used to be his neighbors a few years ago, before my family send me here, we were very close, maybe because our father work in the same place, his father is my father’s superiors, they are close, and i always played with him, i knew him since... i don’t know, 3...4, around that age, at first it was really hard to get close to him, you know him, with all his tsundere and horoscope's big maniac, but he was the only kids with the same age as me in the neighborhood, so i still stick with him, but i don’t know since when, he started to accept my presence and never let me alone, but my father send me here when i was 13, since then, i’ve never met him or even talk to him anymore.”

Takao looked sad for a moment, but remove the expression from his face and smile tenderly. Before Kise can reply with anything, a guy running toward them. He looked exhausted and out of breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked towards Takao, then hit his head slowly. 

“ Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all around the campus, why are you always makes trouble, kazunari, look, you are bleeding again, principal won’t let it slip this time. Why are you always challenging those stupid alphas? Oh my god.” The man turn around and face Kise. “ Thank you for helping this trouble kids, oh, you are new, who are you?” 

Kise observe his face before answered. He is a young man with black hair, his bangs cover his left eyes, and there are a mole under his right eye. He looks like in the same age as Kise, maybe a bit older. He is smaller and shorter than Kise, and he is look...beautiful. kise is known as a very beautiful man in town, but this man is really something. He doesn’t really look like a woman, but Kise sure that if the man didn’t wear a pants, he would believe that the black hair men it's a woman. He is just so beautiful. Ah, and his scent is smell so nice, like lavender, make you relax the moment you smelled it. And there are a mix of baked cake and cherries in his scent. Make Kise suddenly feel hungry.

“ I am Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you, i am a new student here, and you are...?”  
“Kise Ryouta? Really? One of the Kiseki no Sedai? nice to meet you, i am Himuro Tatsuya, a student in this school. By what you said, you are.. an omega’s man, right? I don’t know that there are an omega’s man inside Kiseki no Sedai. but, i am very happy to meet you, i though i would never meet another Yudai, you are so beautiful, did anyone ever told you that?” he smiled, a tender smile that makes his heart relaxed. He start to like the two of them.   
“ Thank you so much. Oh, can you told me what are we gonna learned in this school? I am kinda nervous, i hear a lot of omega’s women doesn’t like...our kind.”

” Oh well, you don’t have to be afraid, ki-chan, the chick in here just know how to bark, they afraid to bite, actually. They are all just jealous because we don’t have to begged and being totally soulless and obedient to get a strong alpha pondering our hole with his thick dick...”  
“Kazu, mind your word.” Cut off Himuro, and Kise left out a little chuckle.

“ It is true, Tatsu-chan, they are all just jealous. In here, Ki-chan, we are taught about how to be a nice little slut, how to flirt and all, just be the best omega that can serve the alpha and make them satisfy. In here, the girls willing to kill each other to be the number one, even if it’s means hurting your own best friend. They stab each other back frequently. Just be careful, okay? But we are going to help you Ki-chan. I am come here first and i almost kill two chick, when Tatsu-chan came, my hassle with the girls peep down a little, and i hope with you here, we can strike down the girls and make them suffer.” Takao said as he stand and laugh hard. But hisses a moment later when the pain in his small ripped lips come up.  
“ Wow, it’s actually pretty scary, you know? I don’t think i can survive here.” Kise lets out a nervous chuckle, what Takao had describe somehow scared him. Kise is not one to hurt girl.  
Himuro smile tenderly and pat Kise’s shoulder “ Relax, Kise, in here...we are the king.”

***************************************************************************  
“ So you’ve been here for almost 4 years now? Why so long?” Asked Kise as they are sit in the cafeteria. Takao had already changes his clothes and bandaged his wounds. The moment they entered the cafeteria, a lot of eyes glued to their movement, whispered and pointed at them very obviously..

Taking a sip of his watermelon juice, Tatako nodded his head. “Yeah, just like what i said before, my old man send me here when i was 13, so basically, i was here since junior high, and alone, can you imagine that? the moment i enrolled here, i was pretty scared, i thought everybody gonna hurt me. But i survive nonetheless. if you can show them who's the boss, they would be scared and left you alone, though. They always did, because no matter what, they are just a little chick without a wings.”

inevitably, Kise slightly agree with what Takao has been said , omega women sometimes .. creepy. they hurt anyone who prevented them from getting a strong alpha, and from Kise's personal experience , mostly omega women ... did not hesitate to seize alpha that is inappropriate to be hers anymore. they like to see a household broken and destroyed because of their behavior.

“ Maybe because we are different..” Himuro started, “Maybe because we are Yudai, and a lot of Alpha prefer us rather than an omega’s women, so the girls just...angry, after all, same sex relationship is still rare in this country. we are not only have to be wary of girls who hate us, we must also be careful of the many alpha male who tried to rape us. That sad indeed, when many people think we are a disgrace, they are also trying to find strength from us. lucky you are already marked, only half anyway, but at least you will be well protected, Kise.” Himuro said as he pointed Kise’s palms. Even though it already covered with the glove, but Himuro already seen it, the marks kise has.

Kise give a bitter chuckle, and shook his head. He gave them a painful expression and look down at his hand. “ This marks, it is not something i am proud of. I regret it, actually. That’s why i hide it behind the glove, it gave me a painful memory of my childhood life. Not something that i want to remember. I am lucky can get away from it before it’s too late.”  
There are a silent for a couple of seconds, but Kise looked at them and laughed. The tension seems down a little.

“ Well, who is this jerk? Should i give him my fist? Did they don’t know that i am very good at fighting? Should i hit him for you, Ki-chan?” Jokes Takao, and all of them laughed.  
“ You? You can not even win against some Beta, Kazu. Learn some self defense before challenging a people, okay? Street fight is not your things, Kazu.” Said Himuro as he gently pinched takao's cheek.

“ Ah, don’t treat me like a girls, and besides, just because you used to live in US, doesn’t mean you are better than me at self-defense. I know how to fight, too.” Takao pouted his lips and turn his body so his back facing Himuro, makes the other laugh. “ You used to live in US? Really?” Asked Kise interested. himuro's face actually look a bit like foreign people.

“Yeah, i was born and grew up in US, my mother is Japanese though, and i follow my family to France when i was 14, only stayed there for 3 years, and move to Japan last year when i was 17. The moment i arrived in Japan, i immediately sent here, not a good experience, i could tell you. My family...not really proud of me, like i said before, they really hope i can have a powerful alpha as my mate, but they never really support me, they don't really care, too. But, enough about me, tell us about you, Kise, you seems pretty strong for an omega, with that marks, you don’t really need this school protection, right? Why did you come all the way here?”

Kise paused, trying to think of an answer to the question just now. After a while, he start to answer. “Well, 6 month ago i would never agreed to enrolled here, but... the Kiseki no Sedai... turns up to be a group of a cruel specimen called Alpha. They are a special kids, you know, both of their parents is an Alpha. They are extremely strong, too much power in one body, and in the beginning, i feel really safe. Oh, i am not alone in there, there are one Yudai, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya, you gonna likes him, but the other Kiseki... after their first heat, the power they have is too overwhelming, they can’t bottle it up. All of them explode like a grenade. I just know them since i was 13, and...and...there are a kid, i know him like....since i was born, maybe... i don’t know, we knew each other so long, and he was the one that marked me, he let me played with the other Kiseki no Sedai, but suddenly, all of them being a jerk and started to insulted me and Kurokochi, we just...had enough, they were so cruel and we are just... we are just an omega. We decided to left the group and entered to the special school. But i refuse to go to Kyoto, i...didn't wanna being controlled by them anymore, so i choose to enrolled here, instead. That’s all. Enough with the sad face, it’s not as bad as it sounded, actually.”

“ You know, Ki-chan, i am sure gonna punch those stupid alphas for you if i ever meet them.” Said Takao, he looked angry, and Kise only chuckle.  
“ No, you cannot, Takaocchi, because in fact, this man...” Kise raised his hand and pointed at his covered palms, “ Is the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai, and practically.. he is really strong.”


	2. New environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are known as the Kiseki no Sedai, the gift from God, the strongest, the most powerful Alpha, and nobody can wins against them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me introduce you with the Kiseki no Sedai, hehehe, pelase bear with my bad English, i try my best to avoid any misspelling and grammatical errors, and enjoy my story :)

The hall room crowded with people, there were like a thousands of people inside the big hall. Not really cramped, but just full. the people inside could be divided into 3 sides, left and right side a little more backward than in the middle. between 3 side, the side of the middle has fewest number of people, while the left and right sides nearly equal, although the left side looks much more people than the right. the middle side dominated by male and female dominated the left side, right side has the equal number of female and male.

 

Today is the first day of new admissions, and a lot of student that enrolled in Teiko University come to the assembly. But from so many people here, there are five student that draw so much attention, not just because they have...well, colorful hair, but also because they send chill to everybody's veins the moment they step inside the hall. Their scent is so strong, enormous and made anybody cower and shaking.

                                  

Yeah, they are the Kiseki no Sedai, people believe that they are a gift from God, none for centuries people had had such strength they had. But maybe it’s all because of their parents. Both of their parents is an Alpha, the powerful one, you could said, hence maybe that’s why the kids is so powerful. And they seems already used to the stare they received, and a lot of whispered behind their back. They all seems calm, walk without hesitation to the the front row of the middle side.

 

The five of them sit calmly, but for the people that know them well, they can know that the Kiseki no Sedai just bored. Yeah, they really bored. Everywhere they go, people worship them, fear them, like they are a group of killers and ready to kill all of the people around them. They are just a kids, but the society always made them act none like it. Not like kids at all.

 

The first one to sit is a red hair guy, shorter than the other Kiseki no Sedai, but with the most powerful scent than the other, too. He has a composed expression. He has heterochromatic eyes, one is red, and another is hazel. There is no smile in his lips as his eyes meet with the chairman of the university. further more, in contrary, the chairman of the foundation who bowed his head slightly when looking at him. His name is Akashi Seijuuro, the only child of the potentates pair in the country. He is also the leader of Kiseki no Sedai, and people feared him the most, and even the other member of Kiseki no Sedai have no guts to disobey him. He is known of his impeccably, his power, his smartness, his perfection. Everything in him scared people, everything in him made people squirm in fear. No one dare to makes him angry, no, even a slight annoyed can send people to hell. With his own power, and his parent’s power in the world, Akashi Seijuurou is basically a king of the world.

 

Next to Akashi, sit a very tall man, and muscular too, with a green hair and glasses. He look not enjoying his surrounding. Fingers on his left hand bandaged and in his right hand, he holds a miniature frog. He has a long bangs that covered almost his whole forehead. He has a bright green eyes that looked so bored. The same as when Akashi sit, the chairman also bowed slightly toward him. He is Midorima Shintarou, the first son of Midorima family. His family works for government, as a minister of Health, moreover, his father own the biggest hospital in the continent, and a lot of five-star hospitals all around the world. Midorima known of his smartness and intelligent, he is very neat and well-organized. In Kiseki no Sedai, he is the closest one with Akashi, and he is also the most reliable man amongst the Kiseki no Sedai. he is very reserved, but deep inside, he is actually a very nice person. Midorima give a nod toward the chairman that bowed his head slightly toward the glasses boy.

 

Besides Midorima, there are a tan young man with a navy blue hair that is quite short, his hair is parted on his right side. He has a frown in his face, and almost success to scary people around, especially omega. His dark blue eyes gaze lazily toward the front and accepted the same bowed from the chairman. He is slightly shorter than Midorima, and maybe the most muscular than the other Kiseki no Sedai. he sat down roughly and receive a glare from Midorima, but he ignored it. He is Aomine Daiki, also the first child of Aomine family. His father also work for the government. His father is a minister of national defense and security. And his mother is the owner of largest information technology company in the country. Aomine Daiki is very lazy, and not really likes study. But he is known for his speed, power, self-defense ability, and his talent in basketball, just like the other Kiseki no Sedai.

 

Next to him, sat the only girl in amongst the Kiseki no Sedai, her name is Aomine Satsuki, she is the last child in Aomine’s family, Aomine Daiki’s little sister. She has a long  bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also pink, she has a small body, even smaller and shorter than Akashi, and she also has a slender leg and a small face, different from her brother, she has a white pale skin instead of tan. She is so beautiful, and she even send another bow as the chairman give to her. She is actually two years younger than the men around her, but she can managed to skip two grades and directly into college. Just like her mother, she likes to collect some information and data. The Kiseki no Sedai believes that there is nothing  that able to slip away from her, there is nothing that she doesn't know.

 

After her, sat another red hair man, but this one is darker and a slight dark hair around the bottom. He also has red eyes with a thick eyebrows that split into two. He is tall, almost as tall as Aomine Daiki. His body just as muscular as Aomine Daiki, and also slightly tan, but not as tan as Aomine. His name is Kagami Taiga, the only child of Kagami’s family. His father is a prime minister in the country, and his mother is a younger sister of Akashi’s mother. So basically, Akashi and Kagami is a cousin, but they only meet one another in senior high school. Different from the other, Kagami is known of his pureness, tenderness and his gentle personality. He is not that smart, but his passion to basketball maybe the highest amongst the Kiseki no Sedai.

 

Next to Kagami, sat the tallest man amongst the Kiseki no Sedai, his height is abnormally tall for someone his age, and he is also big and muscular. Because of his height and his large body, people fear him, even though sometimes he would acted like a kids. He has shoulder length, lavender hair that touches his back and violet eyes. He always walk around with a lot of snack and candies. And he never stop eating. Midorima often scolded him about the food and the trash, but he just pass it off. His name is Murasakibara Atsushi, he is the last child in his family. His father is a minister of Foreign Affairs, so he travel a lot. Murasakibara actually pretty smart, well, not as smart as Akashi and Midorima, but he sure a lot better than Aomine or kagami. But his attitude makes people doubt his ability on everything, especially his study and his passion toward basketball. As same as Akashi or Aomine, Murasakibara ignore the chairman that bowed to him and sit slowly. His gaze look bored and annoyed, not really pay too much attention towards his surrounding.

 

They all looked so bored, but they already through this a lot of times. It’s just another twenty minutes before the speech start, and another two hours before the assembly is over. They sure can hold their boredom, yes, they absolutely can hold it, because they are the Kiseki no Sedai, there is nothing that they can not do. They are the best, people always expect the best from them. And they can surely give it to them.

 

***************************************************************************

 

They were late, they were already too late. They run very fast heading into a huge hall where the meeting of the new students should be held. The three of them reek like alcohol, and their clothes in disarray. But they had no other choice but to run very fast to the hall, their lives are at stake here, if their parents know these events, they have become a corpse tomorrow.

“ It’s all your fault, Ki-chan, i told you many times that we don’t have to drink.” Said Takao as he tighten his tie, but his action not stunt his run at all.

“ My fault? Are you blaming me, now? You are the one that drink three bottle of Vodka, and obviously it is Murocchi fault for agreed to come to the party, if he decline it, we would wake up on time, dress nicely and smell heavenly too.” Because of Kise’s long leg, he is faster than the other Yudai.

 

“ Oh my god, how can you blame me on it, Ryouta. She is our friend, of course we have to come and celebrated her first step marked. It is all my fault? I don’t even finished my second bottle, not like both of you, an alcoholic.” Himuro replied, walking faster than he already had, and run next to Kise.

“ I am not drink more than two bottle, you can not called me an alcoholic, Murocchi, if we have to pointed one person, it must be Takaocchi.” Said Kise with chuckle, made Takao pouted his lips.

 

“ Whatever, call me as you pleased. Just hurry up. The speech probably already finish.”

 “ I don’t think so, Kazu, maybe already half finish.” Said Himuro. As they arrived in front of the big door that lead them to the hall, they stopped and inhale deeply. They tidy up their clothes and hair for a moment. Himuro look at the two Yudai in in his left and right sides. “ All we have to do is open this door, walking very slowly and do not invite a lot of attention and immediately sit on the back row. we can do this, okay?” Himuro says and receive a nod from his friends. But before they can push the door slowly, Takao suddenly feel his head spin, his leg suddenly give up and make him fall to the door. He feel heartburn and a loud  voice buzzing in his head, making his head felt like going to split into two, suddenly, he feel like going to throw up.

 

Takao’s sudden fell makes the door open abruptly, and when the door fully open, Kise and Himuro can saw all eyes looked at them. Takao himself already fall to the ground, groan loudly, and then, he stand and covered his mouth “ I want to throw up” Said Takao as he runs to the left corridors.

“ I  am sorry, Ryouta, i need to look after him.” And with that, Himuro follow Takao and left Kise alone, in front of the door, paralyzed and unable to move. But, after a seconds, he give them his fake smile, and walk slowly to the back row. A speech that had been halted resumed when Kise had been sitting in the back row chair, without even care who’s chair it is.

“ I am gonna die.” Said Kise as he cover his face with his his covered hand. “ Disaster.” He said again, this time as a whisper. 

 

After an hour or two, sitting in the back row and listening the speech, Kise received a message from Himuro.

 

 

From : Murocchi

To      : Me

 

                 Kazu is fine, i am really sorry to left you like that, Ryouta. But you know him, if he suddenly relapse and makes a scene, he is gonna get killed by his father. We are in infirmary, i hope you can come in here, i am really sorry.

 

 

Kise is not angry, he know them for 3 years, and Takao is someone that...have a really bad situation, so Himuro and him tend to always protect Takao from problems. So he knew that one of them should followed Takao the moment he ran. If he relapse... if Takao relapse again this time, takao father absolutely going to kill him this time.

 

To       : Murocchi

From  : Me

               

                It’s okay, Murocchi, i understand, i hope Takaocchi can rest and get well really soon. I can handle here, even though i can not go anywhere, but i am fine. You should rest, i will do my best so our last action won't be heard by both our parents. I will meet you two after this meeting finish. (^o^)丿(*^3^)/~☆

 

 

After a minutes, the assembly finished and everyone start to enjoy the food, but not a few who chose to leave the hall, Kise is one of them. But the moment Kise stand, a bunch of light blue hair suddenly appear in front of him, makes him jump of surprise. After recognizing the person who is suddenly approached, Kise put a hand on his forehead and said “ Kurokochi, what are you doing, you are going to give me a heart attack, you know.”

Instead of answering Kise question, the boy with a deep blue eyes and a blank gaze observed Kise from head to toe.

 

“ Wh-what do you want, Kurokochi, i have to go, lets talk later okay?” Kise try to run away, but stopped by Kuroko.

“ You smell like alcohol. And some alpha, and a trace of betas also present in your scent. What happened to you kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, his voice is calm, but Kise can found a tendency in his question.

 

“ A lot of things happened, Kurokochi, everyone changes, me too, you too, but lets talk about it later, okay, my friend is sick, i am really worried right now.”

“ The other Yudai that came with you earlier?”

“ Yeah, them. They are my new friend. You are going to like them, kurokochi, they are a nice people. If you want, we can meet them together.” Kise smiled brightly. After a few second, the blue hair man nodded his head and follow Kise to the door.

 

“ Do you know that ‘the others’ are also here, right?” Kuroko asked, emphasizing ‘the others’, made Kise stop his walk. His face suddenly become pale and he turn around facing Kuroko.

“ Are you...sure? but when i enrolled here, i already checked the new student list. There are none...”

“ They were enroll after the registration closed. “ cut Kuroko softly. Kuroko can see how Kise expression changes. “ And i am sure all of them notice your... rough way to come in” Kuroko continued.

Suddenly, Kise feel afraid, a fear to meet his old friend makes his hand sweaty. To cover his fear, he give Kuroko a dry laugh. “ But of course, they are not really interested enough to come and greet me, right? Who am i, anyway, for them...” Before he can finished his word, a group of people come into Kise's sight and made a way toward Kise and Kuroko. Kise can only stood there, watch as the very strong scent come into his sense, and suddenly, he feel really scared. he only ever feel this scared toward this scents once, and it is not a pleasant memory.

 

“ Why do you think we won’t greet you, Ryouta? We were very surprised by your...action earlier, but i, personally happy that you can enrolled to this university. I am very happy that once again, the Kiseki no Sedai can fully gathered.” Said Akashi. His expression is unreadable, and his smile only send shiver to Kise vein. he watch as the whole members of Kiseki no Sedai come into his sight, the green hair Midorima, purple hair Murasakibara, pink hair Satsuki, and there is one red hair man, tall and muscular that resemble...

But there are only one missing. The only one that he is avoiding the most.

“ If you are looking for Daiki, unfortunately, he is choose to left the hall first. But you don’t have to worry so much about it. You are going to meet him in the basketball practice, don’t you?” Akashi look Kise’s eyes intensely, make Kise can not take his eyes elsewhere.

“ What if he didn't want to come, Akashi-kun? We already passed the age where you can control people as you pleased, and hope they followed you anywhere. And, didn't it was you that said that ‘omega can not played in the same court as the alpha’? we just listen to your advice. Now please forgive us, but we really need to go. Come on, Kise-kun, we need to go.” Said Kuroko as he walk pass Kise and pulled him, even though Kuroko’s body is small and fragile, but it strong enough to pull kise.

As they leave the hall, Kise released the breath he didn't  know he was holding.

“ Thank you Kurokochi, i owe you again, this time.” Kise said with a sad tone while they both walk side to side to the infirmary.

“ It’s okay, Kise-kun. I just want you to remember, that we are not a dog, you don’t have to listen to every demand they asked you to do, or agreed to everything they said. And most importantly, omega is not a reflection of weakness and incompetence. Remember that.” Kuroko said with a sore expression.

 

They walked toward the infirmary in silent. All kise do was look at the floor with sad expression. Deep inside, he really want to meet...him, but he knew that his heart was not ready. His imagination immediately fly away to 3 years ago, when the last time he felt happy, the last day he ever hope the same man he knew since he was born was the source of his happiness...

_“ Daikiccchi, let’s play one on one, i am boring ssu...”_

_“ Shut up, i am tired, play with someone else, you will never beat me anyway.”_

_“ You are so mean...one day i will beat you for sure, you--”  
“ Oh shut up, Ryouta, i am tired of your voice, go fuck yourself somewhere else, i want to sleep, i don’t want to see you or hear your annoying voice.”_

_“...why are you so cruel, Dai...”_

_“ I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU ARE ANNOYING, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ANNOYING CREATURE!!”_

_Kise could remember the tears in the corner of his eyes after heard that sentence, his voice was shaking and his hands was trembling._

_“ What do you mean Dai..”  
“ STOP CALLING MY NAME WITH YOUR STUPID NICKNAME, I AM TIRED OF YOU, AND ALL OF THE BULLSHIT YOU CARRY. I NEED A TIME ALONE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, CAN’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING SHIT?!!” _

_Kise could remember the dark gaze he received from that man, the way he shouted to Kise, the way that man pushed Kise away, that man’s voice is full of anger, like he had been bottle it up for a long time, and now he is exploded._

_“ Wh-w-why...wh-what did...what did i do wrong, Da-Dai-Daiki..cchi..?”_

_If Kise remember again, it was a week after that man heat, and that man had been grumpy for almost four months, maybe..maybe it’s just Kise that can’t see the hint._

_“ There...that slutty voice of yours, i am tired of it, i thought i can stand your weakness and your stupidness, but after all, i am too strong and you, as an Omega, can’t satisfied me, Ryouta. I am tired, you should leave. I don’t wanna see your face for a while...”_

 

“...kun..Kise-kun..Kise-kun..”

“Hah.. what did you say? I am sorry Kurokocchi, i am..”

“ It’s okay, Kise-kun, i am just asking how is your senior high school life, but i think some bad memory just flow to your mind, it is okay..ah, there is the infirmary.” Kuroko said as he pointed a big white room in front them.

‘How kind...if Kurokocchi is an Alpha, no..even if he is just a Beta, i am willingly to be his mate...everyone who get him must be the lucky one..i hope Kurokocchi get the most sincere and humble person in the whole world’ thought Kise as he followed the bluenette to the room.

 

They easily find where Takao and Himuro located. Takao is lying in the bed, his eyes  closed, but both Kise and Kuroko can hear Takao humming and Himuro sit beside him with his phone in his hand. After a few step closer to them, Himuro finally looked up.

“ Ryouta..finally..i just about to message you.” Said Himuro. And the moment Himuro speak, Takao open his eyes.

 

“ Ki-chan, finally, i am sorry for what i’ve did back there, don’t angry to me, okay, by the way, who is the blue hair guy behind you?” Takao asked.

‘Shit, i forgot about Kurokocchi, where is he?’ Kise thought as he look around to find Kuroko but as always, is hard to find Kuroko when he is vanish.

“ Who do you talking about?” Asked Himuro, look over but found nobody behind Kise.

“ This guy, what happened with your eyes, guys? He is right here.” Takao said as he pointed his left side. And when both Kise and Himuro look there, they found Kuroko next to Takao, he look bored, or angry. Nobody could tell.

 

“ Kurokocchi... i am sorry, okay, it is always hard for people to feel your presence. But, Takaocchi, how can you do that? how can you just see him like that?”

“ Well, he is just not that hard to found. He is plain...no offend, but i think i can notice him just fine, you know.”

“ It’s okay, everyone, almost everybody treat me the same, it’s because i am have a low presence.”

“ But Kurokocchi, the only one who can noticed your presence is...is only Akashicchi.” Argued Kise.

“ Yeah, i quite surprise of your ability, Takao-kun, you must have a good eyes, and a strong sense. Your eyes is very beautiful, itself.” Kuroko replied with a small smile in his lips.

Takao blush a little, but look up and a confused expression displayed in his face. “ How can you know my name? I believe it’s our first time meeting, right..?”

Kuroko nodded his head. “ Well, you are right, i am Kuroko Tetsuya. Your names become famous lately around people. Don’t you know, that?”

“ No, i don’t know..”

“ As you know, we, as a Yudai, is become a big concern around society. And your first heat that happened six months ago is passable became big news among the Alpha and Omega. The Alphas started to looking for you, and the Omegas...well, they started to hated you even more.”

 

“ Well, don’t blame me for it, who can’t ignore me, anyway.” Takao said, then laugh while the others smile tenderly around him.

“ You know guys, the...Kiseki no Sedai had also enrolled here..i..i just met them in the hall a while ago.” Said Ki-chan slowly after a while.

 

Takao’s eyes widened as he heard that. “ You saw Shin-chan?? Really? How is he? Is he taller? Bigger? His hair sure is longer, right? Oh.. i can’t wait to see him again, i really-”

“ I don’t think you can meet him, Takaocchi...” Kise interrupted, he looked down to the floor. “

 

Do you, by any chance, know Midorima-kun, Takao-kun?” Asked Kuroko softly, and Takao nodded his head. “ He was my neighbor when i was a child. We are the only kids around the neighborhood, so i always plays with him. But i entered the special school, and we were never communicating anymore, why do you think i cannot meet him?” Answered Takao.

“ He is already changes, Takao-kun. I believe he is not the Midorima Shintarou that you used to know. As you said, he is taller, bigger, and his hair is longer, but he also stronger, sterner and from what i’ve seen, he is also relentless, cold and frigid. I am afraid it’s not what you expecting when you meet him later.”

 

Takao can’t give any answer. Are they really talked about his Shin-chan?

“ You can’t said that about him, guys, i don’t know for how long you’ve been know him, but i believe in him, he would never-“

“ We know him long enough, Takaocchi...and.. don’t you remember, he was the one that...ignored and left you behind, right? You also think the same, right, Murocchi?”

They are all silenty for a while until Himuro speak up.

 

“ You know Kazu, maybe Ryouta and Kuroko-kun right. You keep complaining about how he ignored your message and your call,right ? Every time you did that, the same reply come into my mind, but i am just afraid it will hurt your feeling, but do you want to hear that now?” Himuro asked, and after see a nod from Takao, he continued, “ Just left him alone, you are still in Tokyo, you are not in the other side of the earth, if he keeps ignoring you, it’s meant, he didn't want you. You are not in prison or asylum, he could visited you sometimes, but what? you were lost contact with him more than six year, perhaps...perhaps...perhaps he has forgotten you, Kazunari. If he need you, if he want you, he will do everything he could to remain by your side, not leave you wondering what you did wrong like what you've been feeling for the past 6 years. But..” And with that, Takao Kazunari cries very loudly, his loudest cry during the past 6 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know, there are still a lot to improved, so please, tell me if you are not satisfied, i will edit this chapter again(if there are still any problem) and upload the third chapter. i hope you will give a comment and tell me what you think about my story, thank you so much, have a nice day guys, i love you so much


	3. Same old, same old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, i am very sorry, i was kinda busy so i can't update, i hope you like this chapter as well. this chapter will talk about Midorima and Takao relationship, a little bit twisted and..ehm, weird, so please tell me if i exaggerating anything.

_“ I don’t think you can meet him, Takaocchi...”_

_“ He is already changes, Takao-kun...”_

_“perhaps he has forgotten you, Kazunari...”_

‘ Arghhh, why did it have to be this complicated?’ Takao thought as he walked toward his next class.

 

It’s been 3 month since his first day of school in this prestigious college, but upon the advice of his friends he tried his best to avoid the green hair man, or the other Kiseki no Sedai.

 

To avoid the certain rainbow group, all of the Yudai restrain themself to join the basketball club, even though all of them loves the sport. Whereas, Takao’s doctor keep telling him to attend at least sport or art club to help him controlled his emotion and refine his temper, so today, Takao will attend his first class in music club. He loves music, he loves to sing, and Shin..well, his old friend,  used to played his piano to Takao.

 

‘ Maybe i should start to forgetting him, like what he did to me.’ Takao thought sadly.

 

But..no matter what, he miss his old greenhead friend that used to be as close as veins to him. He know that right now he is act like a girl, but he can’t help it, he just missed his old friend somuch.

 

Did Shin-chan really forget him? Maybe Ki-chan and Kuro-chan just presumed it? Maybe...shin-chan have no choice but ignored him? Shin-chan always get trouble with peoples, he is so reserved and stubborn, what if some stupid Alphas mocking him? His pride is even higher than his body, what if he lost his temper and started a fight? Shin-chan is not good at fighting, what if he was often in nearly-dead stage ? Maybe he was lonely for this past 6 years, and have nobody to talked to... there must be a reason in everything he did..right?

 

With his stupid brain, he turn back and run toward the gym. Shin-chan’s class ( Takao secretly haunt a few information about Shin-chan, well, a lot, but it’s not that hard actually, every body keep talking about this whole Kiseki no Sedai) was already over and he is going to basketball practices. Takao just want to peek, maybe if Shin-chan sniff his scent in the air and run to him, he will forget about all the things his friends said and welcomed Shin-chan. There is no way Shin-chan going to forget about him. He already spent so much memory with him ..

 

He run slower as he saw the gym’s entrance. From a far, he can see a men running  back and forth. He sweep the sweat from his forehead and walk slowly. When he reach the entrance, he keep his body behind the wall, and only lift his head a little, so nobody could saw him.

He know that his scent is attract so much attention when just lifted his head already makes a lot of people stop their movement, but he intend to ignore all of them.

 

_‘Green...green...where are you Shin-chan? this supposed to be easy to found you, you are tall, after all, so where are you...’_ Takao thought while his eyes roaming around the room.

But before he can find the certain green hair man, suddenly, there is a ball thrown to him, and before he could dodge, the ball hit his head and made him fall.

 

_‘ Shit, what the fuck, oh my god, it’s really hurt’_ Takao tried to stand, but he failed and felt back to the ground. He can heard a fast step toward him,but his head is still aching and throbbing, so he didn't even bother to look up.

 

He suddenly can smell an Alpha’s scent, and his heart beat a little faster. This unfamiliar scent is so strong, somehow Takao feel slightly intimidated by the scent.

 

“ Ne..are you alright?” A deep voice suddenly be heard, and from where  Takao's gaze landed, he could see a big feet stopped right in front of him.

 

Takao try to stand again, and when he finally on his two feet, he suddenly felt midget. The man in front of him is so tall, like a tower, and also big with a weird purple hair, and Takao shivered under his curious gaze. He look down the moment his eyes meet the violet eyes.

 

_‘ He is..who is he? Come on baka, you know him...purple, giant...strong alpha’s scent...smell like candies...tall..he is...Murasakibara, one of Kiseki no Sedai team member, shit, what a trouble you got this time, baka kazu’_ In his mind, Takao slapt himself hard and grumble.

 

“ Murasakibara, come on, take the ball, what are you doing there?” A voice came from behind Murasakibara and Takao could see a navy blue hair man come running toward them. Takao’s eyes directly switched to the back of the man's hand and saw the same symbol of a marks that kise has. Go to the same school with Kise, and being his close friend for three years makes Takao remember clearly a marks on kise's palms. He is Aomine Daiki. The person that give Kise the marks. Aomine Daiki smell like petrichor, the scent from the rain in a dry earth. The same scent in Kise body  could soothe Takao, but to feel it from the original owner makes Takao shivered.

 

“ Ne...Minechin, don’t you think his face kinda familiar..? i thought i ever saw you somewhere, you know.” Said the purple man to Takao.

 What the hell he talking about? And Aomine’s scent that suddenly appear give a lot of pressure to Takao, he feel really weak and uncomfortable under these scent, like something heavy all of sudden thrown to him.

 

“ Yeah...you are right..where did i ever...ah, cut the crap, where is the ball? And you, Yudai, get the fuck out of here, don’t disturb us with your shitty scent.” Said the bluenette as he passed Takao and grab the ball that not too far away from Takao’s position.

Without thinking, Takao said what exactly was in his mind. “Huh, once a jerk always a jerk. No wonder Kise gave up and left you alone.”

 

But Takao immediately regret it when he saw Aomine stopped midway and turned his back toward Takao. His eyes look furious, and his scent suddenly heavier than he already has and it’s almost gives Takao sudden death. His scent felt so strong, stronger than anybody he ever met before. And Takao felt frightened and his body is trembling, he cursed himself and looked down, avoided the scary gaze that  Aomine send to him.

 

“ What..the fuck are you...talking about..?” Aomine hisses, and his voice give a shiver to Takao’s body.  

 

But before both of Takao and Aomine can do anything, or say anything, a strong aura comes and Takao really wish he is dead , this is more terrifying than a bunch of Betas and Alphas that try to knocked him down. Their power is have no comparison. So strong to makes Takao squirm in fear and all of sudden, Takao is breathless, his mind is fuzzy and his leg is trembling. The new scent is smell like...a flower...ah, this is the scent of Daphne flowers, his grandmother had the tree of Daphne flowers in her backyard. Takao used to visited her whenever he felt boring during his Junior high school times. The flower is so beautiful and smell nice, but.. the flower was poisonous.

 

“ What happened, here? What takes you so long, Atsushi? Daiki?” Takao didn’t have to look up to know who is the owner of that voice. That composed and strong voice absolutely came from the one and only Akashi Seijuurou.

 

“ Ah, Akachin..this boy knew Kichin...and his face kinda familiar too, am i right?” Said the giant purple lazily.

 

Just a moment, there was silence in the air until a finger came closer to Takao’s face and lifted up Takao’s chin. When his gaze met the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi, he felt a sweats come running down his temple. He averted his gaze anywhere but Akashi’s eyes. But Takao know right now, those eyes is observing Takao's face.

 

“ You are Takao Kazunari, a Yudai, and also an old friend of Shintarou, am i right?” Akashi said, still not released Takao’s chin. “ Am i right, Kazunari?” He repeated again when Takao didn’t give him any reply.

“Y-yes...yes, y-you were right...Akashi-sama...” Takao stuttered, his voice trembling and he could feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

 

Seems pleased by Takao’s answer, Akashi release Takao’s chin and take a small step back.

 

“ Oh, i remember now, you are the  guy in the photo book.” Murasakibara said, but he received a glare from Akashi the moment he finished his sentence. What photo book?

 

Akashi turned his face back to Takao, and there are a smile on Akashi lips that somehow looks creepy instead of tender. How can someone looks scary even with a smile on their face?

 

“ Are you okay, Kazunari? You looked pale, are you alright?” Takao didn’t know if he have to feel grateful or terrified by Akashi sudden concern.

“ I am fine, Akashi-sama.” Thank God this time Takao not stuttered. But he still bowed his head, afraid to look at those eyes.

 

“ Now..now.. Daiki, you better get back to the gym and leave him alone, what he said almost true, anyway. And Atsushi, stop smelling him, both of you made him felt uncomfortable, now back to the gym. Right now.” He gives emphasis on the word 'right now', and the two men had no choice but to follow his orders. But before Murasakibara turned back, he said " It's because his scent makes me feel hungry" and when Aomine passed through Takao, he pushed Takao hard enough to makes Takao stumble and almost fell down. But a hand chatch him before he kiss the ground.

 

For a moment, Takao thought that the world stopped moving and he heard a loud sniff right on the side of his nape. But after a second, that voice gone and Akashi’s hand let go of takao

“ But i have to admit that your smell is absolutely...tempting” Akashi gave Takao the most captivating and terrifying smile he ever seen.

 

When Takao give no reply to Akashi’s compliment (was it a compliment?) Akashi continued, “ I knew that you came here to looking for Shintarou, but i think, you should stop thinking about him”

 

***************************************************************************

The teacher in front of him, sure didn’t know when to stop talking. After his last class finished, the teacher was dare to ask Midorima to come to the teachers room and listening her useless gratitude upon the good result on his latest test. For about half an hour he sat there, listening all her stupid chatter, and his patience are increasingly depleted now.

 

He bored and he already skipping basketball practice just to sat here, looks like a fool. The words from this teacher seems have  no ending, and he tired already just by sitting there. He lift his head and look at the teacher next to him. Two middle-aged men who seems unaware of the presence of Midorima talking loud enough to be heard by the green haired man. Midorima move closer to the male teachers.

 

“ I knew it..so that’s why the room had been full lately, huh? Everyone always said that my classes is boring, they are always complaining about how hard psychology is, but after this Yudai came, the number of student in my classes increased tripled.” Said one of the teacher.

 

Yudai? Psychology? As much as he knew, both Kuroko and Kise didn’t take any psychology class, so who was the Yudai they were talking about?

 

“ Yeah, he came to my class too, cute and appealing, i could say, not as beautiful as the Yudai in the Engineering class or as composed as the one in Literature class. Though his black hair looks similar with the Yudai in the management business's class , maybe they are brother..? but one thing i know for sure , they all smells so nice. Luring and tempting, never smell someone better than theirs.” Replied the other, and both of them laughed.

 

_‘ Wait...from their conversation, there are four Yudai, two of them certainly Kuroko and Kise, but the other two...don’t tell me..’_ Midorima stood up when a name came to his mind,is impossible for him for not knowing if the man enrolled here or not. But..

Midorima ignored the teacher in front of him and move to the male teachers. They seemed surprised and bowed a bit.

 

“ Tell me the name of the Yudai that enrolled here.” He hisses.

“ Midorima-sama..ehm, there are Kise Ryouta in the Engineering class, Kuroko Tetsuya in the Literature class, Himuro Tatsuya in the Management business class, and..Takao Kazunari in Psychology class.”

 

“ Takao...Kazunari..? do you know where he is, right now?”

“ Ehm, his classess with me over twenty minutes ago, but i heard that he join a music club. If i am not wrong...”

 

Without waiting for the teacher to finished, he running abruptly  out of the room.

He took out his phone and called his father. After a seconds, the other line picked up.

“ Hello...Shintarou” that voice is deep, and scare him sometimes ( but he would never admitted it out loud)

 

“ I need to confirm something. Did you know that...Kazu has been enrolled in the same university as me?”

 

There are a pause for almost a minutes before his father replied with a simple ‘yes’.

“ And why exactly you’ve never told me about that?” Midorima knew that his voice sound really angry right now and he would get a trouble if he keep this tone while talking to his father, but he didn't care.

“ I try to informed you, but your friend, Akashi-kun, answered it and said that he would informed you about the news. i though you already knew.” His father answer calmly, and after said thanks and good bye, Midorima half running toward a gym, where he know for sure that a certain red hair man will spend his afternoon playing basketball.

 

He walk faster toward the gym, but suddenly, he stopping his leg as he watched a black hair man was talking with his captain. It is Akashi with.. Takao Kazunari... He can see how trembling Kazunari was, how his shoulder shaking and how deep his head bowed. Akashi must be scaring him right now.

 

Before he can save Kazunari, the black hair man turned back and running in his direction, and maybe because keeping his head down, Kazunari didn't see Midorima, who was standing in front of him. So they are crashed and Kazunari tumbled toward him. His body is shaking so badly,and he could hear a soft sob from Kazunari. and suddenly a big anger flow Midorima,he looked at Akashi, piercing his eyes and let anger take control of his mind.

 

What refrain him from running towards Akashi and slice his head was a sobbing voice that get louder, and a trembling hand that try to push his body away. So without realizing, he was holding Kazunari so tight, and Kazunari wanted him to let go?

 

“ Are you alright, Ka-“

“ I am sorry Midorima-sama.” Said Kazunari with his trembling voice, and he running away without letting Midorima said anything.

‘Midorima-sama’, he never likes that appellation, but this is the first time he hate it so badly. Kazunari never called him that way before...

 

_“Shin-chan...”_

_“Let’s play Shin-chan...”_

_“ I need you Shin-chan...”_

 

“Shintarou.. are you alright?” His eyes suddenly meet with the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi, a slight of concern showed in those eyes. Around Akashi, stand the rest of Kiseki no Sedai.

‘What happened?’ Midorima thought slowly.

As if able to hear Midorima question, Akashi speak up, “ You’ve been standing there for a couple of minutes, and although i called you a few times, you were not responding. And your..scent completely tell us how furious you were. It’s disturb people, so they all come out to see what happened. Who was dare enough to makes Midorima-sama this..indignant.”

 

“ It’s you, Akashi.” Midorima suddenly snapped back.

 

“ My..my, did you just said that i...Akashi Seijuurou, did something wrong?”

 

“ From the beginning, you knew that Kazunari would come to this university, why didn't you told me anything? You know how much i need-“

 

“ Enough, Shintarou. I am very aware of what I did and what the consequences of my actions. But i did this for your own good. You don’t need any Yudai in your life. All of us is strong enough without Yudai. None of us need a Yudai, because they only become an obstacle for us, and their presence only makes us depend on the energy they provides. I don’t need another Daiki in our team. Take my advice, Shintarou, leave that Yudai alone, you are better without him.” Akashi said and glared at Aomine that groan the moment his names mentioned.

 

“ I don’t need your advice, Akashi, i know exactly what i need, and with who i am encountered with is really none of your business. And believe me when i said that your threat won’t be able to stopping me to have Kazunari as my mate. And i would never becomes Aomine, because i am not going to listen to you, and i am strong enough to protect my mates, and i would never, ever, let you control my mates like the way you controlling Kise . If you excuse me, i need to go to attend another club activities.” Midorima said as he turned back and leave them. The moment Midorima gone, people started move and back to the gym, Kiseki no Sedai is no exception.  Aomine left the gym after packing his things, he lookes more furious than he already had.

 

“ That’s harsh, Akashi, i don’t really understand what Midorima’s relationship with that Yudai, but i could see how miserable he was when the Yudai walk away.” Another red hair man, a taller man with a muscular body and darker skin spoke.

 

“ I saw it too, Taiga, that is why i go that far to separate them away. As i said, the moment you tasted a Yudai, they will become an obstacle to you. And when they leave you alone, you will be more miserable than that. don’t you see Daiki? He is the best example of how cruel a Yudai’s power could do to you. The moment his beloved Yudai choose to leave him alone, it also the moment  when the most powerful Daiki gone and died. I do not wish to see any of my teammate becomes Daiki.”

 

“ But all of you already screwed enough. I don’t found anyone with a normal mind in Kiseki no Sedai. all of you is so screwed up and broken.”

 

there were a pause, and for a seconds, Kagami swear he saw a deep sadness in Akashi eyes. “ I have to admit that...you are right. That’s why i never want a Yudai come and screw us even more.”

 

Kagami stood there, keep silent as he saw the sadness came again in that eyes. He looks hurt and miserable, Kagami thought.

“ You know, Akashi, i really clueless as what the reason why you hate Yudai so badly, but i think what you’ve done is wrong.  i think Yudai is not the reason behind all of it.”

 

Akashi give a small smile and look at Kagami eyes, the gaze Akashi gave was so pained, makes Kagami pity this lonely boy. “ So what is it, Taiga? Mind to tell me?”

 

kagami smile widely. “ No. I will show you the answers, not tell you, and in the end, you are going to answer it by yourself. And when the times comes, you don’t have to thank me, because i will makes sure i am also get the benefits of that answer.” Said Kagami before turning away and run back to the gym. unfortunately, he didn't see a tender smile that graced Akashi’s lips.

 

***************************************************************************

 

With a sad expression, Takao walk toward the left wings of the campus where the music's club placed. He hopes that Shin-chan not attend that club activities, too, but it was almost like stupid wish, because he knew how much Shin-chan loves music, especially Piano. But Takao feels so ashamed to meet Shin-chan right now. What expression should he made in front of Shin-chan? Especially after what Akashi just told him, he absolutely want to avoid Shin-chan, right now.

 

_“ I knew that you came here to looking for Shintarou, but i think, you should stop thinking about him”_

_“ Why did you say that?”_

_“ You are a Yudai, and Shintarou doesn’t need a Yudai. Do you know that he is going to make you to be his Mate? I am sure you could not handle it, Kazunari. This is for your own best, leave him alone. He is the first son of Midorima’s family. He held his father and mother’s pride, could you imagine how ashamed his parent would be to have a son-in-law? He is..so powerful, he is strong minded, and his scent is more terrifying than what you could remember. Whereas you,  just under the furious gaze of Daiki, have been sweating and shaking, you could never able to live under Shintarou’s powerful scent. Did you know that when the Alphas are in the heat, their scent and pheromones is stronger than usual? And furthermore, the moment Yudai becomes an Alpha’s mates, Yudai shared his energies and the Alphas becomes stronger. The moment you becomes Shintarou’s mate, you will becomes nothing but an energies provider, he takes all of your energies, and leave you suffered. You will becomes nothing but a trash in Shintarou’s eyes. He just want your power, not your heart. He will never loves anyone, anyway.”_

  
takao sighned as the painful word come running in his mind over and over again. That redhead man sure have a sharp tongue. How can he said all of those words without even looked sad, or even felt bad? He must be a monster.

 

The doors suddenly opened and the Betas girl coming inside. The moment those two girl saw Takao, their expression changes.

 

“ What the hell are you doing here, Yudai? Looking for some Betas or Alphas to fuck you over?” one of the girls asked, and Takao give them the scariest smirk Takao could made.

 

“ Or, are you aiming for Midorima-sama? Well, it would never worked, you slut, he will never looking at you, even though you naked and lapdance in front of him. Our scent is smell nicer than you, you know.” The other girl said, pushed Takao from his chair and laughed as they saw Takao fell to the floor.

 

Takao looked up and laughed hard, and for a moment, the girls seems scared.

 

“ Cut the crap, you fucking whore. You don’t even know me, and i don’t even know you, and i don’t even care about the fucking shit called Midorima-sama. If you want to worship him to death, then just do it. I came here to plays some music and sing some songs, not to disturb your flirting session with your fellow. “ Said Takao with a mocking tone, he stand up and try to walked away, but stopped mid away as he heard both of the girls yelling and Takao suddenly know that he is going to get another troubles.

 

one of the girls suddenly pulled his hand and pushed him back to the floor, the other grils walked toward the door and locked the door.

“Drop him, tie him, quickly, do not let anyone come in. Now now, Kazunari-chan, let's play along, okay?” they smirked their evil smile and Takao could feel his heart beating fast. He was so scared, a girls in jealously is more scary than a men in anger.

They start to undress him, or rip his shirt off, but he fight back. " you are pretty strong for a chick, you know that?" Takao said when his attempt to run away failed.

" Well, you just weak as a man, bitch!"

 

After they are done undressing his top, they start to undress his jeans with scissors. Where did the scissors came from, anyway?

 

" What are you going to do, bitch? Suck my dick? No, thanks, i shall pass" Takao said as he kicked a girl until she flew to the other side of the room.

" You bastard" the other girl said and started to hit takao's body with a plastic chair around her. Takao groan in pain but not do anything when the hit start to become less brutal.

The girls that he kicked stand back and grab a timber chair and flung it toward Takao.

 

" You fucking bitch, so slutty, you whore, i bet your family was not  proud to have you as their child, such a whore like you must be an illegitimate child!!! You disgrace!" She said as she hit takao with the chair until the chair is broken.

It's not the pain that makes takao widen his eyes, but the words. The moment his ear catch the words, he felt his mind fly back to 10 years ago.

 

_" You are a whore!! You must be an illegitimate child from your slutty mother!"_

_" Stop father, it's hurt, please, i beg you, please stop hitting me.."_

_A big hand grabbed his hair and throw him across the room " shut the fuck up, you bitch, your voice makes me wanna beat you up even more!!"_

_Another beating, another kicks, another slap, another painful feeling in his back, in his leg and in his butts, pain all over his body, takao scream again, begged his father to stop whatever he did._

_" Mother please help me..."_

_" Mother i beg you please help me.."_

_" Mother why are you stood there? Please come and save me..."_

_" Mother..what did i do wrong..?"_

_" Mother why father hit me...?"_

Suddenly, Takao's body is shaking violently, a screams from takao's lips makes the girls afraid, with a body still tied up, takao squirm and panting, he screaming an unformed word, and the girls could only watch it with terrified expression.

 

The door abruptly open and a green hair man get in. He looks mad, like ready to kill the girls with his gaze.

" Mi-mi-midorima-sama.." The girls said and lowered their head, afraid of the strong alpha.

" What the hell happened?! What are you doing to him?!!" He asked, his voice shaking of trying to control his emotion. In front of him, naked takao is whimpering and crying, screaming of invisible pain.

" We just...we just.." The girls started crying and midorima growled in response

" Get out!!" When he saw the girls still stood there, he throw his fist to the door, makes the girls jump in surprise " I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!" He yelled and the girls started run away.

 

He walking fast toward takao, try to touch him but he just squirm.

" Please, stop, it's hurt...i beg you, please .. don't touch me.. I beg...please...stop...father..."  Midorima stood still, watched as Takao crying and begging, he cursed Takao’s father for his action a couples of years ago.

 

" I beg...no more .. don't touch me...anymore..." Takao begged again, and this time midorima take a step closer and try to hug takao. His squirms is become less powerful now, and under midorima’s power, he can force takao's body to stop moving. But the shiver and shaking in Takao's body keep formed and the tears keep falling down from takao's eyes.

 

Midorima hug takao very tightly, and kiss his forehead. " It's okay, kazu, you’re save now, i’m going to protect you, i’m here, nobody going to hurt you, i’m promise" said midorima, and after repeated the words a lot of times, midorima start give plenty kisses to takao's face, neck and hand, and stroke his hair slowly, feeling the softness of his hair in midorima's hand.

After almost an hour in the same position, takao's body finally calmed and midorima start to help takao wear midorima's coat and put takao's head in his laps. After a moment of silent, takao slowly open his eyes.

 

"Shin-chan...what are you doing here? What happened?"

Midorima shook his head and give him a tender smile. " Nothing. Let's go back." Midorima said.

Midorima pick takao and  carry takao in his arms. Takao quickly put his hand around midorima's neck.  But near the end of the corridor, takao said " Stop! Where arewe going ?"

" My home. Where else? Or you want to..."

" Why would i have to go with you? What are you going to do, anyway??"

Midorima silent for a moments, before answered with an offended tone.  " Well, of course you have to go with me, your scent is too strong, you are going to be in the heat in the next few days , and we have to be close so i can prepared for..”

 

" For what? Marking me?!" Takao snapped, forcefully try to stand on his own feed.

" What the hell, kazu!!" Midorima said as he tried to keep takao in his arms, but takao already jump and stand in front of him.

 

" I have to asking you the same!! What the hell with you? Why are you toying me ?? You think it's funny? Did you enjoy playing with someone else heart?? How can you expect me to accept you after you gone for 6 years without any communication or explanation?! I know that my father being real traitors when he send me to that special school, but it's still in Tokyo, for fuck's sake!! You still can call me, message me, meet me sometimes, or just reply one of my desperate message begging you to answered! I need you, but it was 3 or 4 years ago, and now, i don't wanna accept an arrogant bastard that come and go as he pleased,and  left me alone clueless of what  i did wrong!!"

 

" No! You have to listen to me kazunari, it's not like you think it is! I asked my father to asked your father to send you there to-"

"Wait.. So you mean, it' s not my father idea, but yours?!" Said Takao suddenly, interrupted Midorima.

" Yeah but i-"

" So you mean, indirectly, you are the one that send me out to that hell?!"

" Kazu, i have an explain-"

" NO!! I don't want to hear anything from you!! So, you use your family power to push me out of your world?? So you want me to leave you alone?? Why?? Oh, i know.. because i was annoying, noisy, and you hate all of it, right?!!! YOU CAN JUST TELL ME TO FUCKING LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!! How can you be so cruel?! I throughout a hell and... and it's all because of you!!! I fucking hate you shin... Midorima sama!!!!!" Takao yelled, but before he could left, a strong arms catches his hand.

 

“ You will not go anywhere before you hear my explanation. I swear to you, it’s-”

 

“ Shut the fuck up! I don’t care anymore, what Ki-chan and Kuroko-chan told me about you was right. You’ve already changes. And a big thanks to your beloved Akashi-sama, that being very kind to explained why i couldn’t be your mate now i... Fuck that, i’ve never trusted them anyway, i’ve always trust you, i’ve always believes in you, more than i believes in myself. But i guess Ki-chan was right, Kiseki no Sedai just a bunch of monster that cruel and heartless.”

 

Takao runs , like a girl that get rejected after a confession, but he didn't care. He keep running until he meet a familiar blue hair men  that about to get inside a dark sedan car.

“ Kuro-chan.” Takao need to half scream to made Kuroko turned his face and see Takao. When their eyes meet, Takao felt really ashamed. He just running away from Midorima while wearing Midorima’s coat. Shit.

 

“ What happened? Are you alright?” A worried tone of Kuroko made Takao  crying, sobbing and shaking in front of Kuroko. Lucky Kuroko had already dragged Takao inside his car before asking that question.

After likes ten minutes crying and another twenty minutes explained about what happened, Takao could saw a dark aura from Kuroko, and for the first times in his life, he got scared by a Yudai.

“ Just tell my driver your address, he will drive you home. I have to meet someone.”   And after that, Kuroko leave the car and Takao alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know about all of my spelling and grammar mistakes below, and i also really happy about all the comment on second chapter, i love you all, thank you so much for your support. the next chapter will talk about the past Kiseki no Sedai and Aokise, if you have some idea or advice, feel free to tell me your opinion. and if you think the story kinda...gross for you, it's okay for me if you want some edit.


	4. New friend, old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really sorry that i take a long time to update, there were a big exam last week, so i focused on my exam first.
> 
> in this chapter, Kuroko will talk about Kiseki no Sedai's past. 
> 
> knb was not mine, if it is mine, i will make it full of bl romance, hahahha

The gym was fully empty, but Akashi still stood there, under the ring, like waiting for someone. After waiting long enough, Akashi could smell some unfamiliar scents entered the gym, but after a seconds, Akashi could recognize two familiar scents from the person that entering the gym. A weak scent of sunflowers, and despite all the other smell that came up from the man’s body, there was a strong petrichor scents in that man.

“ Akashi..cchi.” Said the person slowly and Akashi smirked. Just one call and Kise would come here without questioning him.  
Akashi turned back and gave the blonde in front of him a small smile. Kise looked down, and Akashi smiled even wider when he saw a trembling hand of Kise.

“ You must be confused of why did i call you yesterday and ask you to come to the gym at this hours. But there are a few things i want to discuss with you, Ryouta. First, i want to tell you how proud i am to see you in this university. I heard that you take Engineering, and i must admit that it is a huge changes of you. I never knew that you have a passion on Engineering before. What are you going to do after graduate, Ryouta?”

“ I...i.. am going to be a pilot.” Answered Kise softly, he directed his face to the ground.

“ Good choice, then, i hope you will be able to achieve that. And furthermore, i have been waiting for your appearance in basketball practices, why did you never come?”

“ I-i.. i won’t ever play basketball anymore, Akashicchi. I..i followed your order, and stop playing basketball. It was what you want me to do, right?” 

Akashi shook his head and take a step closer to kise. Kise flinched but not did anything as Akashi stood right in front of him.   
Kise wondered how such a smaller man like Akashi could make anybody trembling.  
“ It’s not really what i’ve been asking you to do, Ryouta. I just wanted you to leave Daiki, to have your own life for a moment. you have been together with him since you were born, right? He had been possessing you without you even realized it, Ryouta. I just want you to experience a life without Daiki in it, not told you to stop.”

There are a pause before Kise speak,and with patience, Akashi wait as Kise opened and closed his mouth, could not make out any words. Akashi watched as Kise slowly sobbing and shaking.

“ Wh-what did i do wrong Akashicchi, that made you hate me so badly?” Kise sobbed, and he tried his best not to let his tears fall. “ I..i know that i’ve never been the best players in Kiseki no Sedai, i’ve never playing basketball before i met you, but-but.. but i thought you like me, i thought that you accepted me, i thought that you...not have any problems about my relationships with .. him. But the moment you told me to leave, i...i was really sad. I thought we were friends, Akashicchi.”

When Kise break down and cried hard, Akashi just watched and made no sound, deep down, Akashi could felt Kise’s agony, deep down inside, he knew that he had been so cruel to Kise Ryouta. Someone inside his head shouted at him, called him names for broke a delighted angel like Kise.

“ I.. always likes you, Ryouta, and i accepted you for who you are. I knew i had been really cruel with my words and my actions towards you in the past, but i did that to assured your future. Both of you were not good to each other. You are a drugs to Daiki, and he addicted to you. You know very well what happened to an addict if we give them drugs everyday, right? They will die. I’ve always cared about you, you are special to me, i really wished to see your progress gone well. When i heard that you lost from Shuugo, it was not surprised me, although i was hoping you were better than him. But when i knew that a weak Alphas could win against you, i was really angry, not to you, but to Daiki and myself. I was really mad when i heard a couples of Betas looked down on you. Yudai..after their first step of markings, will share powers and energies to their mates. When you were dealing with your lack of energies, Daiki was... overwhelm with powers, and it was because of you. He sucked your power, doubled his power and made himself stronger when you were... suffered. I scolded him, and i knew that he was also noticed your retrogression. But maybe, he just could not blame himself and not mature enough to handle the responsibility of having a mates, so he.. pushed you away.” 

Still sobbing, Kise washed away the tears in his face and smiled sadly. “ This is not what you told me three years ago, Akashicchi. It was more ruthless than this.”

“ But this is what i want to tell you back then, Ryouta, i wish you could understand.”

Kise looked at Akashi eyes, the tears in Kise eyes fall down like a rain.“ What do you want me to do, then? what do you want me to do right now? I am suffering enough already, Akashicchi, i am tired, i don’t want to deal with you anymore, with this whole fucking Kiseki no Sedai. i don’t wanna have this crazy mark that hurt me and make me feel burned down. Please, i don’t want to see any of you, i’ve had enough. All the lies that you’ve been telling me killed me already. I’m done, as you wish, there would be no Kise Ryouta next to your beloved Kiseki no Sedai’s Ace, Aomine Daiki, you should be happy, right? So please, let me go already.” 

“ You are free to go, Ryouta, but i am afraid this time, i can not stop Daiki from.. hunt you down, because in the past two month after our last meeting, Daiki had been behaving strangely.”

“ You can, Akashicchi, you can do anything because you are absolute, there is nothing in this world that you can’t do, Akashicchi.” Kise’s smile was bitter and pained. His golden eyes seems dead and Kise looked so...miserable, he looked like drowned and killed, but survived, and he had to bear with the pain it cause.   
Without saying anything else, Kise walked out from the gym slowly, with head bowed down, like a puppies get rejected, Akashi felt sad just by looking at Kise’s back.

“ You hurt him, again, Seijuurou, your beloved friend, because of your own ego...” there were a voice inside his mind that surprise him. A tender voice that Akashi seems familiar with.  
“No... i am not doing anything wrong, i just do what i know rights, i am absolute, i will never wrong. He was wrong, he tried to kill one of my pawn, my strong pawn, it’s my job to separating them away.” Akashi spoke to the person inside his mind.   
“ You...don’t you ever learn? They are all your friends, and you need them, but you destroyed them, you crushed them because of your own jealously...” the voice said again, with a sad and desperate voice.  
“ NO!! They are my pawn, i own them, i am not doing any mistakes, there were nothing to be jealous of, get out of my mind!” Akashi hit his head a couples of times and even though the sad voice is already gone, the feelings still lingered and Akashi felt like lost control over his own body. He curled up and panting, trying so hard to keep on standing.  
After a while, the feeling has gone completely and when Akashi able to control his breath, he smelt a very low scent, a jasmine scent came near him. He keeps his expression tranquil and turn toward the entrance of the gym, waiting for one of his favorite pawn to come and show up.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kuroko not afraid of a darkness, or an empty room, or a wide room, but he know that sometimes, his little emotionless heart was afraid of a certain redhead man that stand under the ring. They gym was empty and dark, but Akashi’s scent was too powerful to be ignored. And from a composed gesture of Akashi, Kuroko believed that the Alpha aware of his presence.   
He walked slowly and stop a few meters from Akashi. After a seconds full of silent, Akashi turned his back and gave Kuroko a small grin. 

“ I am happy that you finally come to meet me, Tetsuya. I’ve been waiting for you.” Akashi said calmly. His eyes observe the bluennete, how Kuroko still expressionless even though he was standing in front of a powerful Akashi Seijuurou.

“ Sadly, the reason of my visit is not to greet you, but to demand some explanation, Akashi-kun.” 

“ And what is it? i will answer you if i know the answers, Tetsuya.” The grin get wider and wider as the times passed. Akashi’s scent became heavier and heavier for Kuroko to breath in.

“ Oh, you don’t have to worry, Akashi-kun, as you always said, you are absolute, you never lost so you never wrong. Back to the point, why did you interfere with Midorima-kun and Takao-kun relationship? I thought you’ve learned your mistakes.”

“ What you said was really contradicting, Tetsuya. You just agreed that i am absolute, but you said i made mistake? I am never make any mistakes, Tetsuya, not in the past, nor in the future. Do you understand?” Akashi eyes darken as he said that. he took a step closer to Kuroko but Kuroko kept his expression the same as always.

“ Your first mistakes, and the biggest mistakes anyone could make, Akashi-kun, you destroyed your own friends. You killed them because of your own egoism. Let’s put aside Midorima-kun and Takao-kun problem if you want, but i would never close my eyes toward Aomine-kun and Kise-kun problem. They were broken, Akashi-kun, and it’s all because of your own selfishness. You were fine when Kise-kun first showed up in our basketball practice. You said to me that you like his ability and power, then why did you suddenly changes ? Why did you suddenly say a horrible things to Kise-kun, and persuaded Aomine-kun to broke up with Kise-kun? If you want to say that the reason behind all of it is because you thought that they were not good for each other, you were wrong. Yudai not created to destroy his partner, but to strengthen them. Aomine-kun destruction not because Kise-kun or his Yudai strength, but because of you, Akashi-kun. Your arrogant attitude have killed Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. Now they are become heartless, all thanks to you.” 

Akashi show Kuroko his devil smirk and look at Kuroko blue eyes deeply. “ So you think it was my fault? It was my fault for telling them the truth and opened their eyes? I will tell you again, Tetsuya. Yudai is a mistakes. No body need a Yudai in their life. Having Yudai is as same as drink wine or liquor. The first glass may send you to heaven, but after you vacate one bottle, you get drunk and you wasted your money on nothing but...false happiness. My advice is, if you easily get drunk, you should not drink anything in the first place, am i right?” Akashi showed his smirk again, this time more tender than before.

“ You are wrong, Akashi-kun. You cannot blame the liquor, you should blame the people that drink it. Yudai is special, only a strong Alpha are able to marks them. Yudai is very limited, so does their potential mate. Their mate is someone who able to...stay conscious even after five or six bottle of wine. Even if they drink it everyday, they will be able to stay awake. Because they are the strongest.” Kuroko replied.

Akashi chuckled a little, made Kuroko felt afraid for a moment before back to his deadpan expression. 

“ You become so brave, Tetsuya, denying my words and go against me, what makes you so...dauntless, Tetsuya, can you tell me?” 

“ It’s because i don’t want to see another Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. Yudai is my identity and i really wish Kiseki no Sedai could be my shelter. The world is cruel, Akashi-kun, both of us understand it very well, we even experienced it a couple of times, yet why did you hurt your best friends the same way the world treated them? You are wise, Akashi-kun. This is not you, since Aomine-kun became so strong, you’ve changed, you became someone else. You became heartless, you hurt Kise-kun with your words, and you destroyed a relationship that had been build since they were born. And now I will not stay silent and watch you about to destroy the relationship between Midorima-kun and Takao-kun. I will prove to you that you were wrong. I will make you realize your mistakes.”  
For a minutes, both of them glared at each other, and Akashi laughed hard in the end, send a shiver to Kuroko’s body.  
“ You know, you should meet Taiga, he also have the same intention with you. He also want to prove me wrong. Maybe both of you can work together. I hope the best for you, Tetsuya, always, and despite everything, everything that ever happened, and about to happen, you must know that for me, Kiseki no Sedai are everything. I will do anything to protect them, even if i have to eliminate Yudai from this world.” Akashi said before turning back and walked away from the gym, leaving Kuroko alone.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kagami really tired and hungry, but because of his stupidness, he must go back to the gym and taking the cell phone he left in the locker.   
As he walked toward the gym, he could see Akashi-kun inside the dark gym, talking with someone, but he could not see the person. Kagami couldn’t even smell any scent except Akashi’s scent.   
After a few step closer to the entrance, Akashi suddenly walked out of the gym, and the moment Akashi saw Kagami, the small redhead gave Kagami a little smile. “ We just talked about you. What brought you here, Taiga? You forgot your cell phone, again?” Akashi asked softly, and Kagami only give a nod as a reply.  
“ Well, go inside and take it. I will go first, see you tomorrow, Taiga.” Akashi said, after that, he walked away and leave Kagami wondering what makes Akashi face become more sad than before, who is the person Akashi just talk to?   
Kagami walked inside and found nobody inside the gym, but after took his cell phone in locker room and back to the basketball court, he collided with something – or someone – but when he looked over, there was nothing in front of him.  
“ Oh my god, how creepy, what the hell was that? what did i-” Before he could finish his word, a cold hand suddenly grab his feet and he scream very loudly.  
“ Ugh, you are so noisy. I am over here, on the ground, couldn’t you see me? I can’t stand, collided with you like crashed with a wall.” Said a person on the ground, and when Kagami looked down, he could see a blue hair and a deep blue eyes glared at him.  
He reached out and helped the man to his feet. When the man standing, he realized that the bluennete was almost half his height and smallish, too. His eyes was so big and his lips thin. If he was not wearing a pants, Kagami would believe if someone said the man in front of him was a woman. Somehow, his pained expression was kinda...cute? what the hell with his mind? Did he just mention cute? He is a man, for God’s sake. There was no way a man could be cute...right?

“ A-are you..okay? i am sorry, i am not aware of your-”  
“ It’s okay, Kagami-kun, i understand, it is not the first time.” Kuroko said, cut Kagami’s word suddenly, his expression changed to his usua blank gaze.  
“ H-how could you know my names?”   
“ Only a fool who doesn’t know your name, Kagami-kun. You are a member of Kiseki no Sedai, right?”   
“ Well, you were wrong, i am not a member of Kiseki no Sedai, i am just their...friend? i’m not really sure, they are weird, you know. No matter how many years i’ve known them, there are always a time when i thought they are a completely different person than their usual self. Makes me wonder... by the way, who are you? Were you just talking face to face with Akashi? I must admit i’m impressive, nobody ever dare to did that, even Midorima or Aomine.”  
Kuroko look at Kagami’s eyes carefuly. “ Because i know him longer than anyone in Kiseki no Sedai.” Kuroko answered calmly.  
Kagami looked shocked, he almost shouted when he speak up. “ Really?! Who are you?! I thought they knew each other in the elementary school, so when did you...”  
“ Well, Kagami-kun, it’s a long story, do you still want to hear that?”   
“ Yeah, I have time to spare, and i want to know everything about Kiseki no Sedai. You know, i..kinda making bets with Akashi, i told him that i would prove he was wrong, but i...well, clueless, of their past, and their way of thinking. I try to asked Aomine-chan, the pink hair girl, but she was...well, she answered my question, but somehow i could tell that she was not really honest and didn’t wanna talked about it, so i refrain my self. And the rest of the team, well, all of them is suck.”  
“ Well, first, you have to treat me a Vanilla shake, and i believe that you’ve been hungry since you arrived, right?” Kuroko smiled slightly, and it made Kagami’s face turned a bit red. He didn’t know it was because Kuroko know about his hunger or because that small smile.

“ Let’s go! I know a good place. It’s not really far away from here, i’m driving, so we can get there faster.” Kagami said before he grabbed Kuroko’s hand and dragged him to his red sport car not really far away from gym.  
“ You have a nice car, Kagami-kun. This is Ferrari, isn’t it? ” Kuroko complimented as he sat in the passenger's seat.

“ Oh, yeah, you’re right. Well, i hope this is no too much, since this school is, you know, the student in here likes to showing their own wealth...we, Kiseki no Sedai, thought that...have a nice car is really important. I am not really think it’s necessary, but sometimes..i got carried away.” Kagami gave an awkward chuckle before turning on his car and run his car out of the gate. 

“ No, it’s not a problem. Kiseki no Sedai had been acting like that since Junior high school.” Kuroko replied. 

Inside the car filled with silent until Kagami stopped right under the traffic light, waiting for it to turned into green, he asked again.

“ So..you have your own car? Or are you...ehm, probably..ehm..” Kagami cursed himself for being so reckless. What if Kuroko was poorer, what if Kuroko didn’t have a car?  
“ It’s okay, Kagami-kun, i have my own car, but i have a driver, i have... a little problem about driving a car.” Kuroko said softly, but the moment he finished his sentence, he looked down and closed his eyes. Once again, Kagami cursed himself for being so insensitive.  
“ I..am sorry, i didn’t mean to-”

“ Ehm, it’s okay, you don’t have to worry about everything, you know. It’s just a part of being Yudai.” Kuroko said with a sad expression in his face. For a moment, kagami dazzled by the expression kuroko made and without realized it, the light had turn green and the car behind them was pressing their horns loudly.   
Utter a low curse, Kagami run his car with a high speed. “ What do you mean by being a Yudai? Did Yudai...”  
“ Let’s talk about it later, okay? I will answer all of your question. I am really hungry right now, and all i want is a glass of Vanilla shake.”

They arrived almost five minutes after Kuroko said that, and after parking his car, both of them walked inside the Maji Burgers. Kagami told Kuroko to chose the seat as he ordered the food. After waiting about twenty minutes, Kagami back with three glass of Vanilla shake and... a lot of burgers.

“ Is it...for you only?” Kuroko asked. And with a red face, Kagami scratched his hair and nodded. 

“ But the milkshake is all for you. I will order more burger if you want, but..”  
“ No, i am fine with just Vanilla shake. But..will you able to finish all the burger? Alone?”  
“ Well, i have a big appetite for burgers, you know. Enough about it, let’s back to the business. Tell me all about Kiseki no Sedai. what happened to them three years ago?”

Kuroko took a sip of his Vanilla shake before answer it. “ It’s four years ago. You know the reason why you and the rest of Kiseki no Sedai team being called Kiseki no Sedai, right?”  
Kagami nodded after he took a bite of his second burger. “ Because our mother and father is both Alpha.”

“ Do you know that four years ago, there was another member besides Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun?” When he saw Kagami shook his head, Kuroko continued. “ They were Kise-kun and i.”  
Kagami widen his head and yelped. The small man in front him was...Kiseki no Sedai? really? What position? 

“ I know you were surprise, but i told you the truth. I am..a shadow. I was a shadow to their light. And Kise-kun was a small forward. We used to plays together, before Kise-kun power drained by Aomine-kun”

“ Wh-what do you meant? Drained? Did-”  
“ Because Kise-kun is a Yudai, and Aomine-kun marked him.” Kuroko said quietly, interrupting Kagami.  
“ What marking? Yudai? I am not understand.” Kagami shook his head slowly.  
“ Which part that confused you?”  
“ What is marking and how can a marking drained someone’s power?” 

Kuroko take another sip before answered Kagami. “ You really don’t know what Marking is? What are you doing in senior high school? It’s the basic lesson in senior high school, you know? Well, because the main problem is the Marking, i have no choice but to explain to you from the basic. Marking is...the only way for Alpha to have a mate. If you don’t know what mate-” 

“ I know it, i am not that stupid.” Kagami interrupted, pouted his lips, it made Kuroko laughing slightly and made Kagami’s face turn red.

“ Well, if you want to have a mate, or a partner, the only way possible is marking them. Alpha could marks Betas and Omegas, Betas could only marks Omegas. Marking not only to mark your ownership over your partner, but also to avoid people to lay a hand on your mate. After someone get marks, they scent will weakened and mingled with the scent of their mates. There are a steps to marks someone. There are two types of marks, a permanent and temporary marks, just like a tattoo. If you are an Alpha, you need five steps, but if you a Betas, you need eight to ten steps to finished one permanent mark. Once a permanent marks made, there is impossible to erase that. To avoid permanent marks that tied you down, Omegas and some Betas often choose a temporary marks. The marks will fade away after a couples of days, or a couples of hours, depend on the power of an Alpha, or Betas.”

Kagami nodded his head, and after finished his uncounted burger, he asked again. “ So how did Aomine marks Kise?”  
“ With sex.” Kuroko answered calmly, but Kagami almost spit out his burger from his mouth because of surprise.

“ Seriously?! But..both of them is a man!! Well, i am not against LGBT but come on, i thought Aomine was a king of pervert. He always talking about big boobs and else. Did he really did....that with Kise?” Kagami didn’t even able to utter the word ‘sex’. How could this boy in front of him said that with blank expression?

“ Yeah, when i said five steps, it meant, they have to do sex in each other heat five times. Marks can only be made when one of them is experiencing heat. it took five times of Kise-kun's heat and five times of Aomine-kun's heat to be able to complete a permanent mark. Kisek-kun and Aomine-kun was only in third step before they separated. Almost all of the Kiseki no Sedai experiencing heat at thirteen, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun also the same. Kise-kun was not a team of Kiseki no Sedai before he marked by Aomine-kun. Kise-kun is a Yudai, so, after the first step, he started to share his power to Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun became too powerful, nobody could defeat him. Kise-kun is strong, too. Akashi-kun ever stated his admiration toward Kise-kun ability in basketball. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun played one-on-one everyday, and even though Kise-kun never won, it was really a tense match. But after their second step, Kise-kun power was decrease sharply. He could not win against an Alpha anymore. And even lose from a Beta once. Both Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun disappointed. But both of them also realized that it was...Aomine-kun fault.” Kuroko said. After that he sip his second glass of vanilla shake, Kuroko look at Kagami. The redhead was about to eat his countless burger before he realized that blue eyes of Kuroko was watching him. A red shade showed in Kagami’s face.

“ What? Continue, please, i am all ears..hai, i said continue, baka!”

Kuroko chuckle a bit then kept on with his word. “To tell you the truth,i am sure that the reason behind all of it was because Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were..very intense. They almost did sex everyday, no matter when or where. The locker room filled with their scent almost everyday. Every time they did sex, Kise-kun power as a Yudai absorbed by Aomine-kun. When Aomine-kun got stronger and stronger each day, Kise-kun was..the opposite. Everyone often talked behind Aomine-kun’s back that he was strong because of Kise-kun power, not his own. It make Aomine-kun angry, and he shed his anger toward Kise-kun. It was really sad, to watched them hurt each other. They have been together since they were little, almost from the moment they were born. It killing them. They were...damaged so badly, and nobody was there to save them. Akashi-kun...destroyed them even more.”

“ How? It’s not really surprised me, but, i thought he wanted Kiseki no Sedai to back, i mean..”  
“ He was...i am not really sure, but i thought he just jealous over something...i don’t know, either it’s Aomine-kun power, or Aomine-kun relationship with Kise-kun. But he was the one that told Kise-kun and me to left the Kiseki no Sedai.”

“ Really? Well, that was unexpected. So you just go, like that? you left because he told you to?”

“ As you could see, Kagami-kun, there are nobody ever disobey Akashi-kun and still alive. So we agreed to Akashi-kun request. Also, Kise-kun and i really...exhausted. We were not strong, we are Omegas, but it doesn’t mean we are women. Many people misunderstood and treat us...really bad. But it becomes harder if we keep stayed with Kiseki no Sedai that time. Because the old Kiseki, and maybe the Kiseki right now, will never think about saving us. We have to go looking for another shelter.” Kuroko showed his sad expression again, and this time, more painful than before.

What happened with the people inside Kiseki no Sedai, why were they so complicated and weird. Kagami understand that they were not normal, in power nor ability, but they are just a teenagers. Can’t they act like one?

Kuroko once again bowed his face, and without thinking Kagami stretch out his hand and touch Kuroko face, lift his face up. “ Don’t look sad, please, it’s not your fault.” Kagami said, showed his wide smile and received a tender smile from the bluennete.   
“ Thank you, Kagami-kun, you are so kind.” The smile in Kuroko lips remind, and Kagami blushed when Kuroko put his hand above Kagami’s hand and close his eyes, rested his head on Kagami big palms. After almost like one minutes passed, Kuroko released Kagami’s hand.   
To covered his awkwardness and embarrasment, Kagami chuckle hard. “ Well, you know, you said you were a member of Kiseki no Sedai, how about you plays against me sometimes?”  
“ I will loose if i play against you, Kagami-kun. But bring a good opponent and let me play with you. I will show you my ability.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again, i hope you like my story, there are still a lot of grammatical error, but i hope it would not disturb you. 
> 
> next chapter will focus on Aomine and Kise relationship ( since they are my number one otp) and there will be a mature content on chapter six, if you think it's unnecessary ( or gross) please tell me and i will gladly changes it. 
> 
> and if you are not busy, please tell me what your opinion of Akashi, did he devil enough? did he was too out of character?
> 
> thank you so much for all the people that kindly spend their time to read my story, i love you guys!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like my story, do not hesitate to give me comment :), and i try my best to clear up the misspelling and do a better work on grammar, but if there are still a few things that bother you, please let me know, thank you so much, i love you guys


End file.
